


Dark Victory

by Pan_2000



Series: Tales of the Resistance [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Ending, Bad Ending, Badass Jessika Pava, Badass Link, Bombing, Crossover, Dystopia, Ganondorf-centric, Gen, Genocide, Kylo is a cold-blooded killer, Last Stand, OOC Finn, This contradicts Rebuild and Finn's Inferno, Why Did I Write This?, just in case somebody chooses for Finn not to help Rey in my main story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:32:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_2000/pseuds/Pan_2000
Summary: An alternate ending to Dimensional Chaos. What if Finn didn't pull the trigger in Chapter 30?





	Dark Victory

**Author's Note:**

> As in TFA and TLJ, Finn is pushed aside just before the final battle. This causes the purification of the world.
> 
> I had to put Finnrey because I aim for the same target group... but mostly because their love for each other is the only thing that can stop the following from happening. So the Finnrey is indirect.
> 
> If you are rooting for Finn, Rey and the Resistance instead, read Dimensional Chaos Chapter 31. The start of the true ending.

Finn drops his weapon. "You are right, Ganondorf. You and I are not enemies." 

Ganondorf gives him the most genuine smile of his life. "So... I was wrong about you. You can think for yourself. You can stand up to them. You made the right choice."

Finn gives one last look at Rey. She looks ready to accept her death. At least Finn still lives. She wants to apologize to Finn again for neglecting his attempts to help her. She waits until he leaves. Betrayed, she now wants to die. 

And the Prince of Darkness is eager to oblige. With a swift strike he cuts her throat, feeling no remorse at all. Then he starts gloating. "Finally! I beat the Resistance! Now... the purification is about to begin." 

He draws his enormous sword. Sensing the Elites in big trouble, he rushes to aid them. When the rest of the Resistance spots him, they start retreating. Pan, refusing to believe that Rey and Finn are out of the picture, charges. Alone.

He knows it's suicide. He doesn't care. He lands a Thunderpunch to an Elite's face and then kicks his groin, taking him out. He screams for the others to retreat as he zaps four more Kylotroopers. However, he gets stunned by a shuriken and Ganondorf pierces his chest with the Sword of Dark Think.

"I won, Pan Hancock. I opened Finn's eyes and closed Rey's... forever!" Ganondorf gloats.

"Is Finn with you?" Pan questions his enemy.

"No. I just told him about how pathetic the Galaxy and your Resistance is. And he was wise enough to leave. Unlike you, who still defies me. Soon, all of you will be purified. And so will be the Multiverse." 

"You are a MONSTER." Pan spits.

"I am no monster... I am a GOD!" Ganondorf lands punch after punch to Pan's face until the paralysis wears off. Pan manages to duck a punch and counters with a very powerful thunderbolt.

Then he draws the Sword of Truth and charges. The Kylotroopers shoot him before he can land a hit to the Prince. He uses his most powerful technique, the Exploding Sun, to vaporize all the Elites. However, he is still badly injured by them. 

And Ganondorf still hasn't used his own strongest technique. "GANON CANNON!" 

Pan barely manages to avoid it and the attack blows up the palace of Naboo with all the innocent people inside. The two then have a swordfight. 

After three rounds Ganondorf lands a Warlock Punch to Pan's face and the two lock swords. A man, shot, stabbed and beaten to near-death against a ruthless demigod. No contest.

Ganondorf pushes Pan back and cuts him in half with one charged sword strike. Then he finds some Elites who are still alive and teleports away.

He finds Kylo in his castle. "Did you find the Sith Holocron, Kylo Ren?" he asks the Supreme Leader.

"Yes, my lord. I am eager to open it." 

"Good. I am glad to say Rey is dead. And Finn left the fight. Listen, Kylo. I have a plan. We will attack in the foolish girl's funeral and crush the Resistance in a single strike!"

Thrawn complains about the plan. "Master Ganon, this plan is really effective, but also extremely dishonorable. Do you really want to do this?" 

Ganondorf glares at the Grand Admiral. "Where is the Thrawn I know? The one who knows no morals, only pragmatism? Even if we get hated by the Galaxy, it can't affect the war. Because if everything goes well, we will end it once and for all!" 

Thrawn, for the first time in his life, seems to be afraid. "Very well. But let me organize how we will do the attack. If you are right, this is our only chance." 

Three days later, there is a triple funeral, since Finn is considered dead, along with Rey and Pan. Everyone is completely silent. 

"The three were great warriors. They defended Naboo from Ganondorf himself and Kylo's best troops. And so, they saved many lives. Their defiance won't be forgotten. Even without our champions, we will fight the First Order to the death. They will always be with us." Poe announces. Then he can't continue, because he cries. And he can't stop. 

While everyone is mourning the loss of the heroes, the entire fleet of the First Order ambushes them.

Star Destroyers bomb everyhing in sight and destroy the gravestones, the base and many Resistance warriors, including Snap, Sonic-Speed, Kaydel and Flashlight. Poe gets shot by a TIE before he can board his X-Wing. Anna manages to burn some TIEs, but then Veran and Onox land and attack her simultaneously. She doesn't have a weapon to penetrate Onox's armor, except for firebombs. And while she is thinking, her worthy adversary, Veran, hits her rapidly. 

Jessica manages to board an X-Wing and shoots down five TIE Fighters. Enraged from her beloved Poe's death, she goes for a Star Destroyer and obliterates all of its weapons, giving some time to her allies. Then she takes out two TIE Interceptors by making them shoot each other. 

Kylo senses the threat and boards his ship. He shoots down some Resistance pilots and the turrets of the base before going for Jessica. 

Meanwhile, the Elites, led by Bruton and the Roundhead, slaughter the New Jedi Order. Temiri manages to cut an Elite in half and push another with the Force, but the Roundhead blows him up with his rockets. Kiara slashes three Elites, but she gets hit by a stun shuriken and another Kylotrooper breaks her skull with his Riot Baton. Dill slashes the leg of a Death Trooper, but an Elite burns him alive with his flamethrower.

Aron fights the Roundhead, enraged for Temiri's death. "You child murderer!" The Roundhead blocks the first strike and tries to get invisible, but Aron destroys the device. The Roundhead stabs him with his red saber and then leaps to finish him off. 

Aron parries the strike and the two have a saberlock. "You can't win, Aron! After our victory, we will brand you as terrorists. And we will be hailed as heroes." the Roundhead gloats.

Aron pushes him back and chops his round head off. "Die and take your lies with you!" 

Then he hears heavy steps. "Good job, Aron. We Mandalorians always defeated those cowards. Are you ready for somebody tougher?" 

"Bruton? Are you a Mandalorian too?" 

"Yes. Have you heard about the "Red Giant"?" 

"The one who single-hanedly slaughtered an entire village of Mandalorians to prove he is the strongest? The one who loves fighting way too much?" 

"Yes. It's me." 

Aron screams and charges, but Bruton blocks the fierce strike. The two fight for five rounds until Aron lands a jab at Bruton's right shoulder, a flying kick in his stomach and a punch in his jaw. 

Bruton gets mad and with a two-handed slash cuts Aron in half. 

Then he watches as Kylo shoots Jessica down. 

Chewbacca manages to defeat three Elites with his Bowcaster. However, he gets hit twice and retreats to the Falcon. It is blown up just as it takes off when four Star Destroyers and twelve TIE Interceptors shoot it.

Thrawn orders Zant and Ghirahim to attack from behind just in time. He also commands the Star Destroyers to surround the base. 

But Link, who watches Anna leaving her last breath in the hands of Veran, wears the Fierce Deity Mask. "COME ON!" 

He takes out three Star Destroyers with his magic, enduring the attacks from the giant ships. This forces Ganon himself to emerge and turn into a giant blue boar with red hair, heavy armor and a golden trident.

"Die, insect. DIE!" Ganon yells as he charges forward with his trident.

Link knows the attack and fires magical discs from his sword, which stun Ganon and allow Link to stab him in the face. For a moment, it seems Link is able to beat the Prince. The first four rounds go in his favor. 

Then Ganon changes tactics. He casts a big, slow-moving fireball. Then he casts a lot of fast Shadow Balls to distract Link. He knows the Fierce Deity is no joke. He doesn't hold back at all.

Link dodges every single Shadow Ball and is ready to deflect the giant fireball with his sword. But the fireball explodes on contact and sends Link flying. Then he tries to get up, but Ganon equips an arm cannon and shoots him in the chest. 

"I have some new toys since the last time, Link! Like this!" He hurls a lot of magical spears, but the other deity dodges them and uses white lightning.

Ganon uses his normal purple thunder and the bolts clash. But the demon's lightning is weaker and he is about to be fried. Then he equips a red cube. 

"A present from Kylo Ren!" He uses the Sith Holocron to increase the power of his thunderbolt tenfold and beat the clash against the white demigod. Finally, he uses his trident to stab Link in the heart. 

While Link is dying, Ganondorf steals the Triforce of Courage from him. "Brave but foolish. You were never strong enough for a god."

Meanwhile, Kylo stands over the corpse of Connix. He finds Wedge pulling himself out of his damaged ship. He managed to destroy some Geonosian Starfighters and hit Kylo's TIE, but Khun shot him down with ease.

Wedge raises his blaster. "Kylo! You will remember the day an old man shot your ship! Want to kill me? Fine! You still won't have a complete victory!" He shoots at Kylo, but Kylo becomes transparent. 

"Ha! The Sith Holocron gave me new abilities!" Then he freezes Wedge with the Force and stabs him in the chest. He has a smug grin that doesn't show any remorse at all. Elsewhere, Ghirahim strangles Lyra with his only hand. 

Commander Saber destroys a TIE Bomber with the Devastator. A group of Stalfos is next, but another rocket takes them out. Thrawn wisely never landed Walkers, because his own fleet's blasts and the Devastator would cause severe damage to them.

Saber destroys a group of five Shadow Beasts with a single blast, but gets shot by Zant's magic bolts. He retaliates with another rocket and hits the wizard, but Zant survives. And the Commander is out of rockets. He equips his lightsaber, but Kreia zaps him from behind with her lightning, allowing Zant to finish him off with his scimitars. 

The Resistance has fallen, all hope is lost. 

All because Finn didn't fire his blaster. 

Ten years later, Ganondorf watches his new Empire from his castle. He was honest about the purification and has obliterated all the gangs, including Rotta's, with extreme brutality. Due to the extremely strict laws, no drugs were sold anymore and all casinos had to pay extreme taxes to the Empire. 

Also, no racism was present there. Any crime committed because of racism was punished by slow, painful death. 

Two years ago, there were elections. Ganondorf got the 100% of the votes, as he was known for his honesty and there were no other political parties. 

Now, he is listening to the radio. It's the only channel available in the Empire and it transmits only the word of the government. A radar technician named Matt was in charge, since the only casualty in the final battle was the original Propaganda Minister, the Roundhead.

Of course, only Matt and Ganondorf knew the former's true indentity. It was Kylo, who became High General after the battle and ruled Mustafar, Coruscant and Naboo. 

Thrawn remained in his position, was given his own planet to rule and a medal. Eli was promoted to Vice Admiral for taking out the Vigilante cruiser.

To avoid opposition from Kreia and Hux, Ganondorf allowed them to rule three planets each, but they had to pay some reasonable taxes. The Knights of Ren became thousands, while the Jedi were never seen again.

As Ganon is listening to the radio, Hux comes in. "My Lord, the Ewoks are protesting because of our factories polluting their forest!" 

"For the last time, Hux, I said you can always use lethal force."

Hux takes a Star Destroyer and goes to Endor to confront the protestors. In the only way he knows.

Finn is a hermit in the Outer Rim. He is cooking fish just to survive. He hasn't got any punishment. In fact, the Prince secretly offered him to become a Knight. But Finn said he only wanted to leave the war and Ganondorf respected that. He said that Finn helped him enough and was not an enemy. Finn wasn't proud of that comment.

No, he has exiled himself. And he says one thing to the only person who can hear him, which is himself. 

"What have I done to the Galaxy? What have I done?"

**Author's Note:**

> To anybody who chose this option:
> 
> Are you proud of yourselves? The Dimensional War is over and Ganondorf won. Sorry for portraying Finn as a bit of a dick, but that was the choice itself. Don't tell me Finn would never do that. Good job, pals! 
> 
> GAME OVER!


End file.
